Of Fire and Water
by ShinyPikaFilms
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Caleb starts his journey like any other trainer, that is, until he runs into 2 Grunts in the forest! Who is Team Flare, what do they want, why am I asking you all these questions? Along the way he meets allies and enemies. Rated T for Violence later on in the story. ON HAITUS!
1. A Fateful Morning

"Man, this is awesome. That makes 1000 badges!"

I exclaim as I'm in the 100 foot stadium! I had just beaten every gym leader and champion ever! I felt almost breathless like something was hitting the air out of me.

Then all of a sudden I feel something hit my chest. I pop up, realizing that I was still in my room with my partner Pokèmon, Cabob, my Froakie, standing over me about to send a Bubble attack to wake me up. I quickly yell,

"Cabob, I'M UP!"

Cabob almost chokes on the bubbles try not to send them out.

Good morning to you to Cabob." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

 _'Fro fro kie_!' I hear Cabob say mocking me.

"I heard that!"

Then me and Cabob rush to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Just about as we're about to start eating the doorbell goes off. Then again, then again.

"Okay, I'm coming" I yelled.

I went to the door and opened it. "Hi, I'm Shauna!" Says the perky girl I meet right outside.

"Umm... Hi I'm Caleb, I just moved here to Vaniville Town, and this is Cabob my partner! Uhh.. Cabob?!" I yell. "Um... need some help?" asked Shauna. "Yeah" I say gratefully, "I hate it when he does this. CABOB!"

I run back into the kitchen and see Froakie, next to his Pokèfood bowl and my cereal bowl, both empty! "CABOB!" I scolded. Shauna came barreling around the corner, unfourtuanetly, right into me! We both fell and had a good laugh about it.

"Hey wanna meet my friends? We're all getting our first Pokèmon today!" I decided to do it "Sure but can you give me a sec to eat and change?" "Okay! Go though Route 1. And we'll be at a cafe to your left!

Cabob was bloated and needed a second to sleep so I was able to eat my breakfast. Then I went upstairs and but on my blue t-shirt with the pokèball on front, my red shorts and my white sneakers. I put on my favorite hat, I really enjoyed remembering that day I got them. I was ready for my visit.

Cabob was refreshed and raring to go! So me and Cabob ran out the door, eager to make some new friends!


	2. The Battle

I went to the city where Shauna told me to go. I walked through the gates, Cabob in tow. The scenery in the route was very beautiful. I saw something, maybe a Pokemon? I look into the bushes closer... it's a weird Pokeball that's purple with a M on it.

"Ehh... probably worth something" I say. ' _Froa froa kie_ ' agrees Cabob. After taking a second more to admire the plants, I go running through the gate.

I see the town that my Pokedex+ says is Aquadore Town. Its a nice little place with cafe's, shops all near a river. As a water Pokemon, Froakie tries to run for the river. But I grab the collar of bubbles around his neck.

"Oh no you don't!" ' _Frooaa_...' Froakie tries to give me the Puppy-Growlithe eyes, I just roll mine.

"HEY CALEB, OVER HERE!" Me and Cabob both cover our ears, it was that loud! I turn to my left and I see Shauna and 3 other kids. I walk over and see there's one chair left. Shauna pats the chair, "C'mon don't be shy. It doesn't bite!"

I let out a smirk and sit down. "Okay, so these are the other people chosen for the journey! This is Tierno, Trevor and Serena!" They all say 'hello' when Shauna says their name.

"Hello, I'm Caleb and this is my partner Cabob!" ' _Froa Froa kie_ ' exclaims Cabob. "So... are we getting Pokemon or what?" exclaims Shauna. "Okay," says Tierno "Here are the Pokemon that will become you're partners!" He takes out a cool looking tube. He presses a button and some smoke comes out. After the smoke clears, I see in the tube... 2 Pokeballs?

Probably seeing my confused expression, Shauna says, "The professor didn't have a Froakie for us, because after a trainer saved the Professor's Garchomp, the Froakie he had wanted to go with him." I faintly remembered seeing something about that on the news. Something about a trainer from Pallet Town climbing this tower to save the Garchomp! My favorite part was when the tower cracked and his Pikachu fell off, he jumped down after it!

"Anyway, time to choose our partners!" Serena reachs for the one on the left and Shauna goes for, well, the right. "All right, c'mon out" says Serena. A small orange Pokemon comes out with big ears and lots of fur coming out of them. My Pokedex+ starts vibrating. I pull it out then all by it's self my Pokedex+ opens and gives a description of it. Fennekin's moves, type and the entry thats loaded into the Pokedex for it. **'Fenniken, the Fox Pokemon, Fire type, It munches a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of it's ears.'** "Well it's really cute" says Serena. 'Fenne fenne kin' exclaims Fennekin. Shauna gasps, "That means I must have...!" She throws up her Pokeball. A small Pokemon with brown skin and green spikes on his head and green on it's back. "OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S SO CUTE!" Shauna screamed so loud everyone, even her Pokemon, covered their ears.

I move my Pokedex+ over to the Pokemon... 'Chespin,the Spiky Nut Pokemon, Grass type, Such a thick shell covers it's head that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it.' "Not bad, he might need some training before that's possible but still!" I exclaim.

"Well, I better get going! See ya's!" I start to walk away when me and Cabob fell when we hear a very flippin' loud, "WAIT!" 'Oh no' I think to myself.

"I wanna have a battle!" Shauna exclaims "Please?" "Well... sure why not! Well, I wanna say Froakie is pretty strong! Let's do it!" As we took our positions a small crowd gathered

[Cabob (Froakie) Ability: Torrent Moves: Pound, Ice Beam, Bubble Water Gun]

A man from the crowd stepped forward. "I'm a referee, as far as you know, and I'll judge this battle." I could tell I was getting that fiery look in my eye, and I wouldn't want it any different!

"Chespin use Pin Missle!" As the little pins flew toward Froakie, he waited, then jumped up, the pins still following. He ran towards Chespin.

Chespin and Shauna were both confused. "Cabob use Quick Attack!" Cabob ran even faster towards Chespin. "You know what to do!" Then, just in front of Chespin, Cabob jumped up and the pins hit Chespin!

"I won't let you get away with that" exclaimed Shauna, "Use tackle!" Chespin charged towards Cabob. "Use Bubble on the ground!"

Cabob did it and smoke went around the battlefield. Me and Cabob could see Chespin's quills that are on his head. "Finish this with Ice Beam!"

"Wait, what?!" The frozen beam flew from Cabob right to Chespin. When the smoke cleared, there was a fainted Chespin lying on the ground.

"Chespin is unable to continue, Caleb and his Froakie win!" "Aww... I wasn't done looking at my cute Chespin yet! Wait a second, how did your Froakie know Ice Beam?" "A man gave me a Technical Machine, TM for short," I explained "I used it and Froakie learned Ice Beam. Not sure how the TM's work, but Ice Beam really helps!" "Return Chespin!" says Shauna.

"Okay, now can I leave" I said. "Yeah, sure!" Everyone had left now so I decided to just go down by the river and let Cabob get some relaxation before this huge journey. I thought about the kids I had met, Shauna, really perky, and loud. Tierno, he looked like he could break it down at any moment! Trevor was pretty quiet and shy, and seemed like the book-Caterpie. And Serena... I don't know the words to describe her... she seemed like she wanted to keep her past hidden and just wanted to fit in.

Wow, we started this day normally and now we're going on a Pokemon journey! Who would've thought..." I could tell I was getting that look in my eye, so I came back to earth and decided to just see the sights. I was going to get a meal at a café, when all of a sudden I heard 'Ri...ol...' "Huh, Cabob, did you hear that?' 'Fro kie kie!' 'Ri...olu...' "There it is again..." I saw something rustle in a bush, I went over and, I saw a Pokèmon! Me and Froakie rushed over to the bush, and I picked up the Pokèmon. It was a Riolu! "A Riolu?! I thought those were really rare!" 'Froa, kie?' "Froakie, we need to help him!"


	3. Forest and Flare

I rushed to the potion shop, only to find that it was sold out! "When all you sell is potions, how do you run out?!" "A bunch of trainers came in and bought the rest we had, we were getting low..."

I let out a sigh, I could see Cabob about to unleash the beast, so I quickly said, "C'mon Cabob, we gotta get to the next city, I'm sure it has a Pokèmon Center." The agitated Froakie took one last glare at the potion seller and walked out with me.

"Excuse me? How do I get to Santalune City?" I asked one lady. "Go over that bridge and through the forest." "Thanks!" *gulp* The forest, I had bad memories of a forest, that's how I met Cabob in the first place, saving me from a Houndoom... Realizing Froakie was calling me, I bolted forward into the forest, holding the Riolu tightly.

I ran a little bit slower, but I didn't stop running. My Pokèdex+ had the directions loaded into it, so it made it a lot easier to go through the forest. Suddenly, I saw something orange-red in the trees. For a second, I thought there was a fire and I was about to tell Froakie to use Water Gun to put it out, then I realized, it was somebody in a suit of that color.

"When Yveltel awakens, he might want some Pokemon life force," said the malicious voice. 'Life force?!' I don't really know who Yveltel is, but they aren't killing those Pokèmon!

Setting down Riolu carefully, I yelled out to the thugs in the out-of-style suits, "Hey, don't take those Pokemon to die! You're lower than Team Rocket!" "Child, this is not the time, go fly a kite or something and leave us alone." "Okay, what?!" I ran up and slapped the male grunt, hard!

"Okay, kid, now you made your elders mad! Go Pansear!" "Elder is right! Show 'em what we're made of, Froakie!" "Get those Pokemon out of here" said the male grunt. I wanted to save those Pokèmon, but right then I needed to stop that thug. "Use Water Gun!" Cabob shot the stream of water right at Pansear.

Pansear tried to move, but to slow for the blast of water. It was a direct hit, probably a critical hit because it seemed to hit a lot harder than normally. It defeated Pansear right away! "Wait, the other grunt! She had all the Pokemon!"

Me and Cabob ran the way she had gone, and saw her on the ground?! "Oh no! My hair, and my stylish suit!" She turned to me and said, "You'll regret this, punk! You have interfered with something bigger that you can imagine! Team Flare will stand victorious!"

"But for now, Team Flare is lying on the ground defeated" I mocked. The 2 grunts bolted away, but what stopped that female grunt? I looked over, and there was Riolu! Standing, shakily but still standing. "Riolu," I exclaimed "how did you do that?!" Suddenly a Beedrill appeared and tried to attack me, but Riolu jumped up and used a beastly Force Palm on it! "Ohhh... okay then..." Then, Riolu collapsed from exhaustion, but still conscious. I could tell that Riolu had something different, like a fire in him, kinda like me... "C'mon Froakie, we gotta get Riolu to a center, and fast!" With a newfound confidence, I bolted quicker than I had ever before!


	4. Santalune City

Me and Cabob got out of the forest unharmed, but puzzled. Who is Team Flare, and what do they want?

I forgot completely about this when I came out of the forest, into more road?! "What the..." 'Rio, lu lu!' Riolu said, pointing at a sign. "Route 3, nature between a city and a forest" I read.

*Groan*

"Well, we're close..." 'Froooaaa...' complained Cabob. "We have the wind for this, let's go!" So, we ran as quick as we could towards the city.

"Hold it," called a younger voice. I stopped on one foot, and I was having a hard time keeping my balance,

"By the rules of the Pokèmon League, when 2 trainers eyes meet, a battle must happen!" At that point, all my balance lost, I fell down, (I had to do that joke) keeping Riolu from hitting the ground,

"Okay kid, this is not a good time, I'll be right back!" "The rules are the rules! You need to battle or there will be consequences!" "There will be consequences if you don't let me go! If you can't tell, this Riolu is badly hurt and I need to get it to a Center!"

"Not battling a trainer can result in you being disqualified from getting the badges andentering the Pokèmon League!"

*Sigh*

[Cabob (Froakie) Ability: Torrent Moves: Quick Attack, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Ice Beam]

"Fine... let's end this quick Cabob!" Froakie rubbed his forehead in frustration, but stepped up to the makeshift field. "Go Litleo!" "A fire type, again," I thought to myself. "Froakie, use Water Gun!"

The blast of water flew towards the fire lion cub. "Dodge, and use Ember!" Litleo moved much quicker than I thought it could! The little fire sparks went through the air towards Cabob. On instinct, he dodged the attack, and I had to duck as well! The attack hit the grass and a small fire started!

The flames jumped up at me! "Arceus!" I raised my hands up on instinct, then I heard a crackling sound. I looked, and the fire was out! Froakie, Riolu, the youngster and his Litleo were all staring at me like I turned into a Reshiram! " Y-You used W-Wate-er P-Pulse..." stammered the youngster.

"Wait a minute, I used Water Pulse?!" A Thousand and One thoughts went through my head. Now I REALLY has to get out of there! Liiittt..." Litleo fell down, unconscious.

I exclaimed quickly, eager to heal Riolu and eager to learn about what just happened, "Litleo is unable to battle, I win! BYE!" I carried Riolu and Cabob ran away from him right to Santalune City!


	5. Santalune and Riolu

In case nobody noticed, I will try this chapter and my story not just one big paragraph from now on! Thanks to Jack Storm 448 for suggesting this very strongly and I will try my best! Okay, bye!

* * *

What was that at the forest? Who is Team Flare, what happened at that battle? All these thoughts went through my head as I ran through the gates of the city.

I thought the event was strange, but life for me was always strange... getting randomly attacked by a Houndoom, Cabob loyal after saving me, find that nearly beaten-to-death Riolu... I accepted it, just another day.

Right before I went in Santalune, I stopped and decided to try and see if it was true. I put my hands out and pointed it at a branch. I just tried willing it to happen, then suddenly, water formed into a sphere, and fired!

"At least I know that youngster didn't drink fermented Iapapa Berries..." I said to myself. Well, time to go to Santalune!

Santalune was a nice little city, with a big fountain in the shape of a Roselia, and many houses across the land.

I found the Pokemon Center pretty quickly and I ran in still holding Riolu tightly.

"Hello and welcome to the..." Nurse Joy started

"Shut up and take this Riolu!"

"Is he yours" asked Nurse Joy.

"No, he's wild, I think. I just saw him hurt badly and I wanted to help him."

Nurse Joy's face showed confusion, but she took Riolu back to heal him, and I just wanted to wait for him to make sure he was alright. I heard the little noise you hear when the check-up is finished, 'Will Caleb come to the front desk to see his Pokemon?'

I ran to the front desk to see Riolu feeling just fine!

"He made a full recovery! I don't know how he got that hurt though..."

"Neither do I! I just saw an injured Riolu and I wanted to help."

Then, I heard a strange voice in my head... _'Thank you for helping me!'_

My face must've been pretty strange because Nurse Joy said,

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and said pretty quickly

"Uh... yeah I'm okay! I gotta go! C'mon Riolu I'll take you home!" And we ran out of there.

"Okay, Riolu, what was that?" I asked the question straight forward.

' _Well, I can communicate using Aura!'_

My face just went straighter than a Seviper. "That makes sense...kinda..."

' _I can communicate with anyone! Maybe you can train with Aura too! Then you can communicate with your Froakie too!'_

"Wait, seriously!? Well...I already have a power that I just learned about five minutes ago! I'll try to learn to control 2 powers at once, it seems easy..." I said sarcastically

' _Well, you should challenge the gym while you're here! Besides, your new Pokemon wants to battle too!'_

That last comment confused me... "What do you mean?"

' _What, you might've saved my life, and probably risked yours! I'm not just gonna leave you!'_

I pulled a Pokeball out of my pocket hesitantly. "You really wanna do this? For all I know, Team Flare could come back and hurt you!"

Riolu didn't respond, instead, he just tapped the Pokeball and the red beam engulfed him. The ball shook a few times, then the little stars appeared, signifying I had caught him!

"All right! I caught Riolu!" 'Froa kie kie' exclaimed Cabob. "Well, let's go to the gym" I said eagerly. Me and Cabob started to walk, but I realized it was getting dark. "Second thought, let's challenge the gym in the morning!" Froakie was literally about to collapse after realizing how tired he was.

I rented a room at the Pokemon Center and went inside. I let Riolu out "Hey, wanna sleep out or inside the Pokeball?" _'I'll take staying outside!'_ "Cabob?" I said turning my head over to him. 'Froa kie kie kie!' "Uhh... Riolu?" _'He said yes.'_

"Alright, I go on the couch and you guys get the bed, okay?" Before I finished the sentence Froakie was on the bed and snoring away! _'See ya in the morning'_ said Riolu.

The next morning would be a big day!

* * *

Cabob1021: Well, that was productive!

Caleb: New Pokemon, new power, what more do you need?

Cabob: Food, water, air...

Riolu: Dude he gets it!

Cabob1021: I kinda like having you guy's here! I give you some time before and after chapters to talk and relax and stuff...

All Three: YAAY!

Cabob1021: See you next chapter!


	6. Gym Battle Part 1

Cabob1021: This chapter have some backstory exposition and it will have some christianity in it!

Caleb: Who's backstory are we delving into?

Riolu: Is it mine, Caleb's or Cabob's

Cabob: Well, I don't have much of a story…

Cabob1021: It's mostly Riolu's

Caleb: Well, this will be an interesting chapter!

Cabob1021: Early morning exposition, a Gym Battle, and the start of Aura training!

Caleb: Let's do this!

* * *

I woke up slowly, hearing some soft noises, it kinda sounded like… crying? I looked around from the couch and I saw Riolu leaning against the couch, crying a little. He probably didn't realize he was using his Aura communication thing.

'What if he leaves me? No, he wouldn't do that! He risked his butt for me! But, what if he finds out about my moves? Will he still want me? Will he want me as a friend or will he use me like a tool?'

I didn't need Aura training to see he was really upset. He probably had a bad past, and I did see his moves, they were really strong, but I don't treat Pokemon like tools! I decided to speak up and tell him this.

"Hey, Riolu, what's wrong?"

He was kind of startled by me speaking up out of nowhere, but he still opened up to me, probably wanting somebody to talk to about his past. I brought him onto my lap, my way of moral support.

'I was just a normal Riolu, but one day my parents were attacked by poachers and captured. I tried to survive, but I had a really hard time. I went to the town that wasn't too far away. I thought if a human captured me, I might get fed and loved.

I was very far off. The trainer that captured me was very mean. I was brought everywhere across the face of the Earth. When we were in Sinnoh, he lost his Absol, and he made everyone even more unhappy. He even caught an Electabuzz that was made into a bully like him! He confronted this trainer with the newly Electivire, both him and the trainer were scared out of their minds!

Every time he saw a blue robe or golden hair, he got scared and ran. One day, he tried to make me stronger. He used a lot of these little machines on me, and made me learn moves against my will. It was strangely painful and I collapsed.

He brought me up here to Kalos, and we fought many trainers, I barely won each time, and each time I didn't get healed. Eventually he left me in the bushes near a river. I wanted to Aura communicate, but I was too weak. I just groaned and groaned in extreme pain.

Then one day a brown haired trainer came and found me. He ran through his worst fear, the forest to help me. I could tell he had power, and when you used Water Pulse, I was amazed! I wanted to thank you and stay with you! And this is when we get caught up to real time.'

A few times I let him cry against me, and I lost a few tears myself. "I never knew it was that bad! And, I won't use you like a tool or a weapon, we are all God's creatures and I won't go against that!" Riolu just lost it and just cried against me for a while. At this point, Froakie was starting to get up. He saw his new friend crying and rushed over to help him. They talked for a bit in their Pokespeech or whatever.

Riolu dried out his eyes and was back to his happy self, with the knowledge that I wasn't going to hurt him. "Well, we had an emotional moment and bonding, who's ready for a nice, relaxing Gym Battle?" I heard the cries of Cabob and Riolu at once. I heard all of our stomachs growl at once. "Correction! Let's eat and stuff, then have a Gym Battle!" We had a cry of agreement once again.

* * *

Caleb: Really, a cliffhanger?

Cabob1021: What? It's hard to write a story!

Caleb: *charges Water Pulse* You wanna go?!

Cabob1021: You won't be able to do a Dues Ex Machina this time!

Cabob1021 and Caleb: *starts fighting*

Cabob and Riolu: *walks on-stage*

Riolu: We'll have to stop this later…

Cabob: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Both: See you later!


End file.
